


The Curse of the Sun and the Moon

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who was cursed because of the foolishness of others. She quickly befriends a wolf that roams the gardens outside her prison. Soon she comes to learn that she is not the only one with a curse placed upon her.Written for Klaroline week 2020-Day 2-Scify/Fantasy
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	The Curse of the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of outside of my normal writing style but I tried to make it work. Let me know your thoughts.

Once upon a time, there were two brothers. One brother, the younger the two, was noble and true while the elder was reckless and impulsive. While there were many things the brothers disagreed on, one thing that neither fought was the safety of the girl they loved. They would do anything to protect her even it meant locking her away in a tall tower so their enemies could not reach her.

However, our story is not about the two brothers and the fair maiden who was pulled between them. The two brothers and their girl were just the beginning to a far greater love story.

Like most tales, it begins with a witch. 

The two brothers followed the path through the deep woods as their directions they had been given. Each held a torch in their hands to guide them through the dark. Ahead, they could see a small circular breach within the trees. They could see the flicker of fire surrounded by a placement of stones. The flame caused their torches to be unnecessary. In the clearing stood a woman who was basked in light. She stood in a circle of salt and when either brother tried to cross it, they unable to. The witch was intelligent for she knew they would try to kill her and thus she would need protection. Her dealings with the brothers thus far have been far less than pleasant.

“Did you bring the girl?” The witch asked. She was not what one would expect from a witch. The assumption was that witches were ugly, had warts and crooked noses. This witch however, was beautiful. She was tall, pale and had sandy blonde hair that was piled high on her head. Despite her beauty, there was something hard and cold about her, something that the brothers both found worrisome. 

“No.” 

There was loud growl that echoed through the trees. Both brothers turned away from the witch and gazed through the darkness of the trees. There they could see a pair eyes watching them. They were blue and had gold speaks with dark irises. The beast shifted slightly and they could the sharp teeth that would tear them apart if they as simply moved the wrong way. 

“Do you think it wise to anger me, Damon?” The witch asked, her eyes darting between the two young men. Her head looked over to where the beast stood, cloaked in darkness. “Or you, Stefan? I need the blood of the doppelganger and one way or another, I will get it. It would be best for you not to stand in my way.” 

“You’re not getting her.” Stefan replied. They received this warning before, bring the girl to this location on the night of the new moon or face the consequences. Neither brother was willing to turn over the girl they loved and there were no consequences that could out way her supposed death. “She is under our protection.”

“Very well.” The witch’s eyes shot upward and looked at the sky. Only the stars hung that night for the moon was nowhere to found. It was as though the witch was searching the stars for something; some kind of mystical guidance that could only be solved by what was written in the sky. “You have until the next full moon to bring the girl to me. If you do, I will return to you what I have taken. If you fail, it will be lost to you forever.” 

“Taken what?” Damon replied, his eyes narrowed at the witch. While Stefan was more than capable at diplomatic negotiations, Damon was not. He liked strike first, ask questions later. However, the witch was protected, not just by the boundary spell keeping them out but the beast in the woods. 

“You’ll discover what is missing soon enough.” With a blink, the witch was gone, leaving the brothers standing in the middle of the forest with nothing but their torches for light. The fire that the witch lit was extinguished instantly, as though it had been dormant for hours. Their eyes darted through the trees, searching for the beast but it was also missing.   
The brothers made their way back to their family’s manor. While Damon felt that the night had been successful, Stefan could not help but worry for the threat the witch provided. Once they entered their manor, they noticed that it had been completely ransacked. In the middle of the foyer, a body laid beaten and bruised. 

“Bonnie!” Stefan exclaimed and ran to kneel down beside the lady’s maid. Damon followed, standing over his brother’s shoulder. Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her head. “Are you well?”

“Stefan? They took her.”

“Who? Elena?” It was impossible. Elena was not at the manor. They would not be foolish enough to leave her there. She had to be protected at all cost. “How did-“  
“Not Elena. Caroline.” Bonnie whispered. “They took your sister.” 

*

Lady Caroline Salvatore awoke with a start. She was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It was luxurious with paintings, tapestries and curtains that kept the sunlight out. Caroline slid from the silk sheets and stood from the bed. Her white nightdress fell around her ankles. She made her way across the room towards the window covered by thick purple curtains. Caroline reached to open the drapes.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Caroline jumped back and turned towards the door. A tall woman stood there with a dress in her hand. She walked towards a small armchair that was placed in front of the large fireplace. “Dawn as come and pasted. The sun hangs high in the sky. Open those curtains and you’ll burn.”

“What?”

“I put a curse on you. If sunlight touches your skin, it’ll burn.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Go ahead. Open the curtains.” Caroline turned and slowly drew the curtains across the rod at the top. The second the sun hit her pale skin Caroline felt a burning sensation that she never experienced before. She hissed and jumped back from the window into the corner where the shadows could cover her. The witch cocked her head and walked over to Caroline. She took her arm gently into her hands. She waved her fingers over the burn and magically the wound was gone. “See, I told you.” 

“You’re a witch.”

“I’m so much more than that. You can call me Freya.” Freya turned turn away from Caroline and walked back towards the dress she just laid out. “I brought you some clothes to change into. I apologize for the way you were collected. My brother Kol is not known for being gentle.” 

“You cursed me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I need something from your brothers that they are refusing to give me. Once I have it in my procession, you will be free to go home.” Freya moved toward the window and peeked through the curtains without letting the sunlight hit Caroline. “I will break the curse on you then.”

“Why the sunlight?” Caroline asked, her eyes narrowing at the woman. “Why keep me inside all day and make me a human torch? If you want something from my brothers, just ask Stefan. He will most likely hand it over. Damon won’t just spite you. No reason to bring me into whatever power struggle you are having.”

“I did ask. Both of your brothers refused.” Freya smiled. “What I need is not something they are not willing to give. As far as the curse it is just to prevent you from running. A guard of sorts.” 

“And who says that I just won’t run the moment the sun sets?”

“Because my family’s home is surrounded by mile and miles of land. The nearest town is days away. Your family’s estate is hours away. Leave at sunset, it will take you all night to reach it; just in time to burn on your brother’s front steps.” 

“What do you need so badly?” Freya turned away from her and headed towards the door, refusing to answer her. She paused that the big oak door and looked back at her hostage.   
“The manor is free for you to roam. I’ve instructed the guards to keep the curtains closed at all times during the day. The gardens are lovely at night. A few of the flowers bloom then. I’m sure you would enjoy it.” She opened the door but before she was left, she added one last clause. “I’d be wary of the woods. It’s a wolf’s territory.” 

Resigned to her fate, Caroline changed into the light blue dress and pulled her blond hair back into a simple bun. She paced her luxurious prison. She knew that her brothers would come for her even though Caroline had always been one to handle situations herself. She was never one to be considered the damsel in distress. She left that mantel to Elena. However, she found herself a prisoner of the night and she found no way around it. Caroline was never one who could sit still for long periods of time nor was she a coward who would hide in a tower. 

So, she didn’t. She roamed where she could without getting burned. The manor was massive and allowed her time to think and plot her escape. However, she found that it would be difficult because where ever she turned, there was always someone watching her.

“I do hope that my sister has been cordial.” A voice came to her when she was in a dark corner of the massive library. She turned to find a man with brown hair and impeccable dress staring at her. “Freya can be harsh but she means well.”

“She cursed me. That does not sound ‘meaning well’ at all.”

“Nothing that can be removed with time.” The man approached and held out his hand. “My name is Elijah. Once Freya has what she needs, she will remove the curse from you and you will be free to go home. I assure you, that you will not be harmed here. You are a guest. Although, I would steer clear of Rebekah. She is put out about the curtains being closed at all times.” Caroline shot him a confused look. She had no idea who Rebekah was. “My other sister.”

“How many of you are there? Are you all witches?” Caroline was unsure if she wanted to know the answer but her father once told her that it was best to know your enemies. He died at the hands of one he never expected so she could only assume he never followed his own advice. 

“No. Only Freya and my brother Kol have the gift of magic.” Elijah paused to look at her. “And then there is, of course, Niklaus.” 

“Niklaus?”

“My half-brother.” He turned to leave the library. “I do hope you get to meet him soon Caroline. If your brothers bring Freya what she needs, I’m sure you will”

With that, Elijah left her alone. She pondered on his words and the meaning behind them. Caroline always prided herself on her intelligence and her ability to read between the lines. Whatever her brothers had that Freya needed, had something to do with this missing half-brother Niklaus. Whatever it was, she would be used as a pawn until Freya got what she wanted. 

She was sick of being stuck in the middle of some power struggle. 

Days passed and Caroline roamed the manor. She stayed away from the windows and anything that involved the outdoors during the daytime. Eventually she worked all the way through the library, explored what she could of the manor and found that boredom was her constant companion. She rarely saw Freya or Elijah and had yet to meet this other sister Rebekah but she was followed constantly by guards. Food was given to her everyday as were fresh clothing. She once requested a bath from one of the servants and it was happily provided. Overall, she was treated well, despite the constant fear of being burned alive.

Eventually, Caroline grew sick of the indoors and the moment the sun set, she bolted from the manor. She wouldn’t go far, knowing that she wouldn’t make it to safety before the sun came up again. Instead so remembered Freya’s comments about the garden and roamed the never-ending maze of flowers, vines and stone walls. Within the first week of her imprisonment, Caroline learned that this was her favorite place in the manor. It became her routine that at night, Caroline would roam the garden.  
It did not take long for her to realize that she was not alone in those moments. 

A pair of eyes followed her wherever she went. The first time she saw the glowing eyes peering at her through the trees terrified her. There was something menacing about them but they never moved to attack her. Caroline did not know what infuriated her more, that it left her alive or the lack of action. 

“If you want to kill me, just do so. If not, leave me in peace.” Caroline hissed to the blank void. As though following her command and disobeying it all in one motion, she heard the rustle of leaves. Suddenly, a massive black wolf emerged from the trees. He was huge, terrifying but had the saddest blue and gold eyes that she had ever seen. He did not bare his teeth at her or move to attack. Instead it was as though he was curious about her; daring itself to know her better. Caroline could not help but be curious.

Being brave, Caroline stepped forward with her hand out stretched. Her movements were slow and deliberate, hoping to not scare the massive beast causing him to either running away or attacking her. However, the animal seemed intelligent, as though he knew what she was going to do. She reached for him and ran her fingers through the thick black fur.   
“You are beautiful.” Caroline whispered. She had always been one to see the good in people and in this, she was no different. The wolf admired her bravery and the light that she seemed to have. He became rather found of her. 

Night after night Caroline would come to the gardens and the wolf would be there to greet her. He would follow her along the paths. He listened to her rant and rave about everything from being captive to the curse, to her brothers. The wolf huffed in indignation on her behalf as though he understood every word she was saying.  
And Caroline believed he did. 

“I always wanted to be important to someone.” Caroline whispered one night. She was sitting on a bench made of marble while her back rested against the stone wall. The wolf was beside her, his head resting in her lap while she ran her fingers scratched at his head. “My father was disappointed that I wasn’t another son. His first wife gave him two and when she died, he married my mother thinking that he would at least have a third. His disappointment in a girl was vast.”  
The wolf licked her hands at that, as though to show her sympathy. 

“My mother threw herself into charities and everything being a fine lady required. She loved me certainly, but still saw me as her failure. They both died when I was a child. My father was murdered and my mother fell ill.” Caroline rested her head back against the stone. “To Damon, I was nothing more than an annoying little sister who mattered little. Stefan and I were close though. I thought he might have come for me but apparently, I was wrong. Which by the way infuriates me! Why should I have to be the damsel in distress? If it wasn’t for this pesky curse, I would have saved myself by now. But if I even tried, I probably would burn in the sun.” 

The wolf huffed at her as though he was laughing at her. She could see the amusement in his eyes and he seemed to be enjoying her anger. Caroline narrowed her eyes in mock fury and the wolf bowed his head, as though he was ashamed at his actions. She just shook her head and continued petting him. 

“Well is this not cozy.” A voice came and Caroline jumped. Before her stood a young woman who she had not seen before. By the manor of her dress, posture and tone of voice told Caroline that she was wealthy…and spoiled. She was carrying a basket that was covered by a red cloth. She did not spare Caroline a glance but instead focused on the wolf. “It appears that you’ve made a friend. How nice. I brought you a treat but it appears it was not necessary.”

The wolf moved from the bench and padded over to the other woman. He nudged at the basket and the annoyed look on the woman’s face broke. She gave the wolf a sweet smile and pulled a piece of meat from the basket. The wolf happily took it and began tearing it to shreds. 

“You’re Rebekah.” 

“And you’re Caroline.” It was clear that Rebekah had no time for Caroline and was irritated by her presence. Elijah had mentioned she was put out by the change in the home but in truth, Caroline wanted nothing more than the curse to be broken. If it was, Rebekah could open all the curtains she liked. Rebekah continued to ignore Caroline in favor of petting the wolf. Once the wolf was done eating everything in the basket, he turned away from Rebekah and padded back to Caroline. Rebekah never looked more insulted. “I see how it is! I’m the one who brings you food! Not Elijah, Freya or Kol. Especially not her! Me!” Rebekah scowled and crossed her arms before turning away. “Fine.”

“Wait!” Caroline called after the other woman and Rebekah paused. “What his name? The wolf?”  
Rebekah considered for a moment on whether or not she should tell her. The wolf went back over to her and nudged her hand as though he was telling her something.   
“You really like this one, don’t you?” Rebekah asked the wolf and it huffed in reply; as though her question was foolish. “Don’t take your temper out of me Nik. You know I’ve always been your favorite.” She looked towards Caroline and sighed. “His name is Niklaus.” 

*  
Within three weeks, Caroline was rarely out of Niklaus’s presence. He was with her constantly when she roamed the gardens. There were times when she would look up at the manor and see the eyes of her captors peering at her. There was something in the way they looked at her while in company of Niklaus. She did not understand why the siblings would be curious about her relationship with the wolf that roamed their grounds. It was clear that the wolf meant something to them but it was something deeper than that of a family pet. What Caroline did not understand was why the wolf was named after the mysterious half-brother that had yet to make his appearance. 

It was mid-morning on the day of the full moon when she was contemplating such questions while lying on her bed. Her brothers were to bring whatever Freya needed that night and if they did, she would be able to go home. Caroline was saddened to leave the wolf behind but missed her home. She knew that the siblings were not going to allow her to bring him with her but she wanted to. She had grown attached to him and the thought of leaving him behind tore at her soul. Caroline was pulled from her thoughts as someone knocked on her chamber door. She called for entry and Freya pushed the door open. 

“You have a visitor.” With that Niklaus pushed his way into the chamber and hopped onto the bed. Caroline smiled widely and opened her arms. She buried her face in his fur and inhaled. “He was rather persistent. Whimpering and crying on the back patio. Once Elijah let him inside, he sniffed you out. He seems to be extremely fond of you. I think he wishes to remain with you while I am out.” 

“Thank you.” Caroline whispered as she hugged the wolf, feeling his black fur against her pale skin. Freya just gave her a rare smile and looked upon her with the wolf. “You’re leaving?”

“It is the full moon; I have to meet your brothers in hopes that they give me what I need. If that is the case, I will return you home first thing in the morning.” Freya paused and just looked at the wolf, who seemed sad all of a sudden. “If this ends tonight and you are free to go, you’re always welcome here Caroline. I’m sure Niklaus will miss you and be a right beast if he is forced to let you go. I’m sure he will seek you out regardless but if would be a kindness to us all if you come from time to time.”   
“I don’t think I can let him go either.” 

Caroline could see that there was something on the tip of Freya’s tongue but she refrained from saying anything. Instead she bowed ever so slightly and left the chamber, shutting the door behind her. Caroline curled up into the chair by the fireplace and pulled out a book. She read aloud to Niklaus as he sprawled out on the rug below her feet. The hours passed quickly and before Caroline realized the time, the sun had set. It wasn’t until Niklaus began to whimper that Caroline noticed how late it had gotten. However, she soon began to care less about the sun setting when she heard the sound of breaking bones. 

It was Niklaus. He was whimpering and crying as every single bone in his body began to readjust themselves. She quickly tossed her book aside and kneeled beside him. Tears were streaming down her face, not understanding what she was seeing or why Niklaus was hurting so. She thought he was someone how dying and that she would have to hold the wolf she had grown to love in her arms for his final moments. She quickly gathered him into arms and rocked him as the bones continued to break. 

“I’m here. I won’t leave you.” She kissed the top of his head and just held him the best she could. The sound of his cries echoed deep inside of her to the point that she just did not know what to do. She thought of calling for the siblings but she refused to leave him. “I love you. Please don’t leave me.” 

“Caroline, you will need to back away from him now.” Caroline turned to see Elijah and Rebekah, as well as a third gentleman standing in her chamber. She did not hear them enter of the sounds of Niklaus’s cries. She refused to let go but Elijah walked over to her and pulled her from the wolf. 

“What is wrong with him?!”

“He is changing.” The stranger said and Caroline snapped her eyes to him. It took a moment but she suddenly remembered where she had seen him before. 

“You’re the one that kidnapped me!”

“Kol at your service.” He reached for her hand in order to kiss the back of it but Caroline snatched it away quickly. “You’re a feisty one. I see why Nik likes you. I do apologize for the less than ideal circumstances that we met under but I’m sure you understand the reason behind it.” 

“What?” Caroline was baffled but stopped when Niklaus let out another howl. She turned away from Kol and tried to rush to him but Elijah stopped her. She just watched as the wolf whimpered and whined. Soon it stopped and something that Caroline was not expecting happened. It was as though the black fur she had grown to adore and his claws began resend into him. The wolf was gone and before her laid a man.

A very naked man. 

While Caroline stood there flabbergasted, Rebekah moved quickly and grabbed the blanket that was draped across Caroline’s bed. She pulled it from the bed and wrapped the man with it. He stood slowly with Rebekah’s help. He tied the blanket around his waist and gave Rebekah a fond smile, dimples etched on his cheeks. He was tall with sandy blonde hair- the same as Rebekah’s and Freya’s.

“Nik!” Rebekah wrapped her arms around his middle tightly. “I laid out fresh clothing for you and drew a bath. I know how much you love to scrub the earth from your skin when you turn back.”

“Hello little sister.” He kissed the stop of her head. Caroline’s eyes went wide. The missing half-brother. A wolf with the same name, one that the entire family seemed oddly attached to. A mysterious ingredient that a witch need that was tied to the brother who Elijah hoped for her to meet. 

“Sister.” Caroline whispered and Niklaus’s eyes met hers. They were the same blue with flecks of gold that she had grown to recognize. This was the wolf who she spilled her deepest secrets to. Who kept her company and laid with her while she cried? “You’re a man.”

Niklaus pulled away from Rebekah and walked across the room to stand before her. He placed one hand on her cheek and stroked her cheekbone. Despite the change in his form, Caroline could still read the emotion in his eyes, just like she could when he was a wolf. She raised her hand to grip the one on her cheek. Niklaus pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

“Let me bathe, and I will explain it all to you. I promise.” Caroline nodded, still shocked at what had transpired before her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was strange but she felt the same comfort as she did when he laid beside her in wolf form. Niklaus left the room with Elijah and Kol trailing behind. Rebekah stayed behind and just looked at her.

“It is a shock, I know.” Her voice was kind and that was not something Caroline had grown to associate with her. 

“Why did none of you tell me?”

“Because…” Rebekah’s shoulder’s sagged. “I guess it just wasn’t our story to tell.” She turned from Caroline and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a light blue dress. “Here, your dress is all wrinkled and Niklaus will be a moment. It matches your eyes.”

“Thank you.” Rebekah just smiled and left the chamber. Caroline changed quickly and met Rebekah on the landing outside her door. The two walked quietly down the stone staircase and into towards a living area that Caroline typically avoided, because that was where the siblings spent the majority of their time together. The entire time Niklaus was bathing, Caroline paced. She could not sit still and luckily, Rebekah remained silent. 

When Niklaus finally made his appearance, Caroline could not help but recognize how handsome he really was. She had always thought that the wolf seemed far to human to be real and having this man stand before her, she finally could see why. Niklaus held out his hand for her.

“Come, my dear. Walk with me.” As though she was compelled, Caroline placed her hand into his and let him lead her away. They linked their arms together and Niklaus lead her outside towards the gardens, the one place they seemed to always spend their time. 

“You’re cursed.”

“Yes.”

“How?” 

“I angered a witch.”

“Freya?”

“No.” He laughed at that. He looked down at her and just sighed. “My mother.” 

“What?! Why would a mother curse her own child?” 

“Magic runs in our family but not all of us are gifted with it. Only Kol and Freya possess the ability.” He stared off into the distance for a moment and Caroline did not press him. 

“You spoke to me once of your father and how he was disappointed that you were not another son for him. My father was also a hard man. Never pleased with any of us. Always seeking to find fault when there was none. He stuck us more than once out of anger.”

“And your mother?”

“My mother always seemed so loving. She worked with Freya when it was clear that she had magic. Elijah studied with our father the most since he was the heir to the family fortune. Kol and Rebekah were just young children at the time.” He paused and Caroline could see the distress in his eyes. Caroline squeeze his hand. “The first full moon after my sixteenth birthday, I started feeling this pain radiate through my body. It was the first time I changed.” 

“Wait? I thought your mother cursed you to be a wolf?” 

“She did. In a way.” He gave a dark chuckled and shook his head. “My mother had been unfaithful to my father. I was the product of that affair. No one had known, not even my father. My true father apparently belonged to a very old bloodline, one that upon each full moon, they turn into a beast.” 

“But tonight, is the full moon. Why are you beast every other night of the month?”

“My father, ordered my mother banish me. Calling me nothing more than a bastard son.” With that, Caroline wrapped her arms around him tightly. He held her close and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. “In order to keep me close my mother cursed me into wolf form permanently, except for one night a month where I can walk as man.”

“Your parents. What happened to them?”

“When I realized that I would remain a beast. I was angry.”

“You killed them.” 

“Yes.” Niklaus was waiting for her to pull from him; to hate him for the evil he committed. She couldn’t hate him for it. It was tragic and heartbreaking but Caroline could see the good in him. He mourned his loss, both of his parents but the time he lost. “I thought that my siblings would turn from me, but they didn’t. Freya threw herself into magic. Obsessed with breaking my curse. When Kol started showing signs of magic, she tutored him. Elijah held this family together and Rebekah…she was my constant companion for all these years.”

“How long?” 

“Ten years.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Tears were trailing down her cheeks. Niklaus kissed her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears on his lips. She could see why Freya had Kol kidnap her and bring her to this place. Why she would curse her and keep her locked away. She wanted to free her brother and Caroline could not help but forgive her. “How the break the curse? What do my brothers have that could help you? Why would they refuse you?”

“Because it takes the blood of the doppelganger to break my mother’s curse.” Caroline was confused and Niklaus could see it written on her face. “The magic my mother practiced was dark. In order to curse me in this form, she needed the blood of a doppelganger. So, she found her. A young girl from the neighboring village with blood that had magical properties.” 

“Elena.” Caroline whispered. “She was taken as a child. Found wondering days later in the woods.” 

“Yes.”

“She would give it. If you need some of her blood, she would willfully give it.” Caroline stated, not fully understanding what the term doppelganger meant but she knew Elena’s family was old and had magic in their blood. “Elena is kind and gentle. If she knew what was happening to you, she would help you.”

“It is not Elena who is refusing us, but those who are protecting her.” 

“My brothers.” Caroline laughed humorlessly. “Their pride and mutual love for her is why Freya felt the need to take me.” She shook her head. “It is not like you’re asking for a human sacrifice. Just some blood. Right?”

“The blood we need is significant but it would not kill her. Freya would be able to heal her.” They continued to walk through the gardens. “Freya tried to make contact with her but your brothers assumed that she meant to do her harm. Granted my sister is not the warmest of people but she told your brothers that she would protect Elena, they refused.” 

Silence fell between them. Neither knowing what to say. They continued to make their way through the garden and Caroline irritation at her brother’s grew. They always jumped to the wrong conclusion and Niklaus was the one who would suffer the consequences. Granted, she would also like to be able to walk in the sunlight again and while that was Freya’s fault, she could not help but lay the blame at Damon and Stefan’s feet. 

“Did you mean it?” Niklaus asked and Caroline looked at him confused. “You said you loved me. Did you mean it?” 

Caroline paused. She did say it when he was withering in pain. She remembered begging him not to die on her and that she loved him; she had not realized she had said it. But how did one fall in love with a wolf? She felt this connection to him that she could not explain and did not want to let go of. She did not understand how, but she did.

“Yes. I meant it.” He smiled widely and the dimples that Caroline quickly began to adore them. Niklaus leaned down and kissed her lips gently. It was her first kiss and Caroline couldn’t help but relish in it. When he pulled away, she could not help but gaze up at him. She smiled wide and giggled. She was happy and for the first time, she understood all those stories her grandmother told her about falling in love. 

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Niklaus whispered gently and kissed her hands. Daydreams of a possible future between the two of them. Marriage, children and life in this big manner. She thought of feasts and dances were even her brothers got a happy ending. “So brave and full of light.” 

“Nik!” They both turned to see Rebekah calling for him. Niklaus walked towards her, pulling Caroline along with him. When they got closer, there were tears streaming down Rebekah’s cheeks and Caroline could tell that they were not happy tears. “They didn’t come Nik.”

Niklaus froze, his shoulders tensing. Freya came into view and peered over her sister’s shoulder. While there were not tears streaming down her face, there were creases etched into her face. There was so much hope for this night for them and even though Caroline just learned of why they needed Elena. It was crushing to see the disappointment on their faces. Kol looked murderous while Elijah just seemed resigned. 

However, it was Niklaus who seemed the most enraged. He dropped Caroline’s and walked over to a planter that had bright purple flowers growing out of it. Niklaus grabbed ahold of it and slammed it to the ground with a howl. No Elena meant another month of being a wolf. He was angry and Caroline couldn’t blame him. Slowly, she walked to him and placed her hand on his back. The tension in his back lessened. Caroline wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed the spot in-between his shoulder blades. 

“We’ll find a way.” Caroline replied. “I promise.”

“I can’t let you leave Caroline. I hope you understand why.” Freya replied and Caroline just nodded. The siblings filed away, leaving Niklaus and Caroline alone together. They walked along the gardens, Niklaus knowing that Caroline didn’t want to be left indoors longer than she had to be. They spoke about everything that came to mind but there was an underlining sadness to it. She could sense that Niklaus was hoping that he would no longer have to transform into a human once a month and that he would finally break his curse. He was hoping that he could finally begin his life. 

And since Caroline entered his life, he wanted that life to be with her. 

“The sun is rising.” Niklaus whispered hours later. They were still in the garden, resting on one of their favorite benches. Caroline was in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heart and she could hear the steady beat but noticed how it slowly began to change once dawn approached. “You need to go inside.”

“Come with me. I’ll stay with you.”

“No.” Caroline began to protest but Niklaus silenced her. “The change is violent. I know you witnessed me becoming human and the reverse is very similar. Painful and horrible.” Caroline began to tear up at the thought. “I’m hazy when I first become a wolf. Sometimes I can’t control it.” He kissed her gently again. “I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt you. Please. Go inside before the sun hits you.” 

Caroline kissed him one last time before running away from him and it wasn’t long before she could hear the howling of pain behind her; but Caroline just pushed forward faster. They were farther into the garden than she expected. She ran as fast as her feet would take her. She could feel the sun rising and when the manor was in sight. She could feel the rays hit her skin. She could feel herself begin to burn and knew that she just wasn’t fast enough. 

Out of nowhere, a thick black cloak was thrown over her shoulders and Caroline could feel herself being lifted from the ground. Once she was safely inside the manor, she was laid down upon the marble floor and the cloak removed. She hissed at feeling of the skin being peeled from her skin. There were burns all down her back and the dress was in tartars.

“We really need to stop meeting like this darling.” Kol’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. He looked at her burns and waved his hand over the wounds. Suddenly, Caroline could feel them begin to heal and the pain began to go away. “Next time you and my wolfish brother decide to take a midnight stroll, make sure you’re back before dawn. What would society think? The scandal.”

Caroline just glared at his nonchalant manner. She rolled her eyes at him and that caused him to laugh. Kol stood and held out his hand. Caroline accepted the assistance and took. She brushed some of the ash from her dress and mentally chided herself for not being fast enough. 

“Thank you.” Kol just nodded and began to walk away but stopped when Caroline called after him. “Wait. I’m not going to run. I’m staying until Niklaus breaks his curse. You don’t need to keep prisoner of the sun anymore. You can take it away. I won’t leave. I give my word.” Kol just looked at her with sad eyes. There was sympathy there that she just didn’t understand. 

“All in good time little one.” With that Kol turned and walked away from her. Caroline made her way to her chamber and changed into a night dress. There was no point in staying awake, she couldn’t enjoy the day anyway. As she laid in bed, something she didn’t realize before came to her. Among the chaos of Niklaus changing from wolf to human and then back to wolf; Caroline forgot to think of herself.

Her brothers never came for her.

*

Two more months went by without word from either Salvatore brother. Two more full moons that Caroline spent with Niklaus. She grew to know him more and more. Her feelings for her grew deeper and she knew that he loved him in return. When he was in wolf form, he padded behind her; an ever-loyal companion. His siblings even commented on how much more pleasant Niklaus seemed to be; even in wolf form. His temper seemed calmer and he lashed out at them far less. Each took turns telling tales of Niklaus and his adventures over the years; something he did not like. 

He only growled at his siblings and would go off to pout in a corner at their teasing.

Caroline eventually formed something of an odd friendship with both Rebekah and Kol. Rebekah was very spoiled and threw several temper tantrums that were fit for a small child. Niklaus would huff and whimper when she did so. But Caroline was patient with her and was able to calm her down to the amazement of the rest of their siblings. 

With Kol, he just made her laugh. He showed her magic tricks that both delighted and terrified her. While Niklaus enjoyed Caroline’s friendship with Rebekah, he seemed rather jealous of Kol. Even in wolf form, he made his jealousy easily known; which only made Kol happier for he enjoyed vexing all of his siblings. 

Caroline’s relationship with Elijah and Freya was different. They were kind to her but the eldest siblings were far harder to get to know. Elijah was busy most of the time, running the manor and doing whatever it was that he needed to do as lord of his estate. Freya was just far too powerful and focused on her magic to get close too. She could tell that Freya was obsessed with breaking the curse and would not let anything get in her way. 

Even if that meant taking down both of her brothers in the process.

It was a typical day, nothing special about it when Caroline heard commotion outside her chamber door. Elijah was due in town for business and promised to take Rebekah with him. He promised her a new dress and Rebekah literally spoke of nothing else. It was three days travel to and from so they were not expected back for a few more days. Freya was gone, meeting with a coven of witches with claims of needing to find a very special ring. No one seemed to question her on it. 

That just left Kol in the manor with Caroline and Niklaus. Niklaus, who was still in wolf form, were having a lazy day and had not left her chambers. She read on the fur rug by the fireplace while scratching Niklaus’s ears. The wolf snored and purred in his sleep; something Caroline could not help but chuckle at. It wasn’t until her chamber door burst open that Niklaus was on all fours, growling and baring his teeth. 

“Damon?” Caroline stood quickly and looked towards her eldest brother. He was dressed in plain clothes, which was not common for him. He liked to dress like a man of his status, wealthy and noble. Caroline stood and pushed her book aside. “What-?”

“Come on. We don’t have much time.” Damon stepped towards her but Niklaus got in-between them. Damon halted as though seeing the giant wolf for the first time. Damon pulled a sword from his belt as though he was expecting the beast before him. Caroline held up one hand towards her brother and ran the other through Klaus’s fur and whispered to him, calming him. Niklaus backed down but did not move from between the two. 

“I’m not going with you.”

“Caroline-“

“Listen to me-“

“No. You listen to me. We’ve spent weeks watching this manor. Learning their comings and goings. This is our only chance of getting you out of here. At night you’re guarded by this wolf and constantly followed by one of those blasted siblings. Today is the only day you’ve been alone.” Klaus growled and bared his teeth again. She knew that he would protect her and his temper might cause to attack Damon if he meant her harm. She could only run her fingers through his thick fur, in hopes of calming him down.

“That is where your wrong mate, she is not alone.” Damon turned and saw Kol standing in her doorway, looking calm and collected. “The lady indicated that she does not want to leave and seeing that she has an open-ended invitation to reside with us, she will be staying.” 

“I’m her brother and I say she is coming with me.”

“This is where you always ruin everything Damon. You come barging in with a half-made plan with only half the information.” She gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. “Even if I wanted to come with you, I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? Because him?” Damon stated, pointing at Kol. 

“No. Because of him.” Caroline looked down at Niklaus and rubbed behind his ears. “And because of this.” Caroline turned from her brother and moved towards the curtains. She paused and took a deep breath before opening the curtains. The sun came streaming in for the first time since she occupied the chambers and she allowed it to hit her skin. The pain was unbearable. She screamed in pain and could smell the stench of her own flesh burning. It only lasted a few seconds before Kol magically had the curtains close behind her. Caroline dropped to the floor in pain and Niklaus crawled over to her; licking at her wounds. Kol strolled across the room and just like he had done months prior, he healed the burns that blemished her skin.

“They cursed you.” Damon hissed out and narrowed his eyes at Kol. “Fix her. Now.”

“Not my curse. Couldn’t if I tried.” Caroline knew Kol was lying. Freya was seeking to undo another witches curse and if Kol really wanted to free Caroline of this burden, he would have.

Or so she thought. 

“Just go Damon.”

“You heard the lady. You need leave.” Kol stated and sat down upon on of her armchairs, looking at Damon with expectations. “You know the terms of the deal. Bring us Elena and Caroline is free to walk out of here. In the sunlight. Preferably without burning.”

“I won’t bring the girl I love to her death.”

“Elena wouldn’t be dying. You know nothing of what you speak. They are not going to kill her. Niklaus promised me. I trust him and he loves me.”

“Stop being naive Caroline. Whoever this Niklaus is, he is lying to you. They are playing with you to try and get you one their side.” He looked at her. “You think he loves you. You think that he is some knight in shining armor come to save you. Wake up Caroline, this isn’t some fairytale. He is using you.” Niklaus began to growl, clearly feeling insulted at what Damon was insinuating. 

“There are no sides Damon. I love him.” Caroline knew her brother and knew that there was no use in fighting with him. “Go home. Don’t come back unless you have Elena with you. Then maybe I’ll decide to come home for a time.” Caroline moved to stand behind the wolf. “Kol, can you see him out please?”

“My pleasure.”

*  
It was the night of the next full moon that everything changed. Everyone was gathered inside, for it was storming and there was not much to be done. Although, it was the first time since Caroline’s stay that the curtains could be open without fear of the sun streaming through the windows and burning her. However, she was sad that her and Niklaus would not be able to take their walk as they had during every other full moon. 

Freya was still making her plans to meet with her brothers, as she had ever other full moon, even though none of them believed that either of them would show. Caroline vowed that if neither Stefan or Damon came with Elena, she would tell Kol exactly how to get into her family’s manor and into Damon’s study. He would be able to find where they were hiding Elena there. Damon was foolish when it came to hiding personal documents and anything he wanted to keep hidden. Caroline knew each and every one of his hiding spots since she was a child. 

However, Caroline’s planning became unnecessary. 

An hour before the sun was due to set, there was a pounding on the front door and Caroline swore she heard a familiar voice. She quickly ran through the archway and saw her old friend yelling at the butler, demanding to let in. 

“Elena?”

Elena turned and her shoulder’s sagged in relief. She ran to Caroline and wrapped her arms around her. Elena was drenched from head to toe from the storm raging outside. Her long brown hair was soaked but she did not seem to care.

“I’ve been so worried Care. Bonnie and I have been going out of our minds with worry. Are you okay?” Elena took Caroline’s hands into her and she could see in Elena’s deep brown eyes that she was indeed worried. Niklaus brushed up against Caroline’s side and Elena’s eyes shot down to him, but she was unsurprised. Damon must have told her all about the wolf.

“I’m fine. Why are you here?” 

“Damon told me that you refused come home because they cursed you.” Elena stated. “I could not sit by and let you live that type of life when I had a way to fix it.”  
“Damon and Stefan just let you come here.”

“No.” Elena laughed. “Bonnie helped me get out. She didn’t want to but I was insistent. It is not fun being held against ones will. I suspect that they will be here any moment for it would not take long for them to realize I am missing.” 

Caroline smiled at her friend. She knew that Elena was angry at being locked away in some tower with only Damon, Stefan and Bonnie for company. Her brothers would not even allow Caroline to visit because they knew that Caroline was the one most likely to help Elena escape.   
Apparently, they underestimated Bonnie. 

“Caroline? Is everything alright?” Caroline turned to see Elijah making his way down the grand staircase and into the foyer. Freya was just behind him, wearing a very pleased smile.   
“Everything is perfect. Elijah, meet Elena. Elena, Elijah.”

“I’ve every much aware of who she is.” Elijah replied.

“I’m here to offer myself in exchange for Caroline.” Elena looked directly at Elijah and then over his shoulder at Freya. Elijah stepped forward and took Elena’s hand, kissing the back of it. Caroline looked between the two in amazement. Niklaus snorted beside her, as though he seemed amused. Caroline scratched behind his ears with a small smile.   
“Freya, can we do this here?” Caroline asked. 

“Here is as good as any.” She replied, making her way down the stairs. “But I suggest we do into the ballroom at the very least. The sun will be setting very soon and once the moon is full, we can begin.” Freya turned and made her way deeper into the house and the rest followed. 

The ballroom was one room Caroline rarely went into. It was massive and because of the large glass window and ceiling that appeared as though they opened up to the heavens, it made it difficult for her to admire its beauty in the daylight. Freya sent for Rebekah to join them and for Kol to go and retrieve a few items from her chambers. Freya then closed her eyes and the tables began to move themselves. Each and every table and chair slid to the side, leaving the center of the ballroom empty. It wasn’t long before Kol returned, but he was not alone. 

“Look sister, what I found lurking about.” Kol had both Damon and Stefan by the arms. He dropped them to the ground and Caroline couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Of course, both of them would come charging after Elena mere moments after she vanished. Yet, it took them months to come to her rescue. Caroline could not help but feel a bit bitter at the fact.

“What are you doing here?” Elena hissed at them.

“Stopping you from being the sacrificial lamb.” Damon snapped right back. Elena shook her head and looked past him. She gazed directly at Stefan. There was something there that Caroline could not understand. The connection between Stefan and Elena had always been far deeper than the one Elena shared with Damon. That did not mean that Damon did not love Elena, it only meant that he was willing to be the villain of her story to ensure her safety. 

“This is my choice Stefan. Let me do this.” Stefan just looked at her and closed his eyes before nodding. 

“Oh, you cannot be serious.” Damon replied, fury echoing in his eyes. Before anyone could say much more, Niklaus began to whimper and howl. Caroline quickly dropped to her knees in order to pull the wolf to her. Having done this three times already, Caroline knew that rocking him while whispering that she loved him made the transition easier. She blocked out the rest of the room. She blocked out Elena’s cries and her brother’s curses. She ignored Niklaus siblings and anything else that went on around her. She just focused on the wolf in her arms until he transformed into the man she loved. When the transformation was complete, Caroline looked into Niklaus’s eyes and smiled. 

“You love him.” Caroline turned to Elena, who had a look of understanding upon her face. Before Caroline could answer, Rebekah came over with a pair of trousers for Niklaus. He took them happily and stood; not caring in the slightest that he was completely naked. Elena adverted her eyes and blushed. 

“Let us begin.” Freya stated and magicked a small table to be before her. Kol placed a box on the table and Freya pulled out a very old looking goblet, a knife and small vial filled with a clear liquid. “Elena-“

“Wait.” Niklaus stated. “Caroline first.” 

“Nik- “

“Caroline. Do her first.” The look he gave Freya was menacing. It was as though he was ready to rip out her throat if she did not curse Caroline of the curse she placed upon her. 

“Very well.” Freya turned to Kol and nodded. Kol strolled over to Caroline who was still sitting on the ground. He held out hand and she accepted it. He helped her to his feet before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box. “The spell I placed upon you cannot be broken, Caroline.”

“Freya.” Niklaus hissed. They all could feel the rage pulsing through his body. He stalked slowly to his sister as though he was a predator and she was his prey. “Fix her. Now.”

“I can’t Niklaus. It cannot be removed but there is a work around.” Freya looked away from Niklaus and towards Caroline. “Open the box.” Caroline obeyed and in the small black box was nestled a small ring. The band was silver and in the center was a blue gem that she had never seen before. “It is a daylight ring. It will protect you from the sun’s rays. As long as you wear that ring, you can walk in the sun again. Take off, and you will burn.” 

Caroline nodded and pulled the ring from the box. She slid it onto her finger. She felt no different but she supposed that only time would tell. Freya gave her a weak smile and moved to look at Elena. She held out her hand, motioning for Elena to step forward. Damon grabbed Elena’s arm, stopping her from moving forward. 

“Let me go Damon.” Elena demanded of him before pulling her arm from his grasp. She advanced forward and stood before Freya. The witch handed her the small vial filled with the clear liquid. 

“Drink this. You will fall asleep and you will feel no pain. When you wake up, it will be like nothing happened.” Elena pulled the cork from the vial and brought it to her lips. She hesitated for a moment but then brought the vial to her lips and drank. Her eyes fluttered shut, the vial slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor; shattering as it hit the ground. Elena’s legs gave out and Kol caught her. He held her upright while Freya brought the knife to her neck and slit her throat. Caroline cried out in fright but Niklaus grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“I promised that she would not die. Trust me.” 

Both Damon and Stefan screamed at the sight but Elijah stopped them from advancing. Freya tilted Elena over the goblet to allow the blood to flow inside of it. Once it was filled, Kol gently set Elena on the ground. Elijah let the two men go and they both advanced to where Elena was laying on the ground. When the shook her, she did not move but Caroline could see the wound on her neck was already healing. Neither Damon nor Stefan seemed to be able to process that information. All they could see was the dead corpse of the woman they loved. 

“Kol.” Freya held out her hands and her brother grasped them. They began to chant over the goblet in a language that Caroline did not understand. Niklaus kissed the top of Caroline’s head before letting her go. He walked over to his siblings and once they were done chanting, Freya handed him the goblet. Niklaus brought it to his lips and began to drink. Drops of Elena’s blood began to flow down his chin and onto his naked chest. 

Once complete, he sat the goblet down and for a moment Caroline thought it was over. In an instant, Niklaus began to scream and clutch his head. He eyes glowed yellow and he was panting. He had trouble standing upright and both Freya and Kol caught him, slowly lowering him to the floor. Rebekah ran to them, kneeling behind her brother and Elijah was not far behind. Caroline began to walk towards him but Stefan caught her around the middle. She had not noticed he had moved. 

“We need to go.”

“What?! No, I can’t. I can’t leave him.”

“Caroline. Listen to me. We need to go. Now.”

“Stefan. Don’t. Please. Damon! Let go!” Stefan, ignoring his sister, reached down and tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed at him to put her down. She beat and clawed at his back but Stefan did not stop. Damon, who was still kneeling by Elena, stood and walked towards them. The two brothers left the ballroom; taking Caroline by force. 

“Niklaus!” No matter how hard she tried to fight, Stefan would not put her down. All she could see as she left the ballroom was Niklaus’s body withering on the floor.

*

“Are you certain she is alive?” Bonnie asked her days later as they walked the halls. The Salvatore manor had been draped in black. Ever mirror covered by a black cloth and the curtains changed to black. Everyone was dressed in mourning, the loss of Elena in the forefront of all their minds. Damon locked himself in his study, refusing to speak to anyone. Stefan just sat in the library, with a brandy in hand. Neither brother was willing to listen to their sister, nor would they allow her to go back to Niklaus’s manor. 

“I’m certain of it. Niklaus promised she would survive and I have to trust that.” Caroline looked down to the ring on her finger. While the curtains remained closed, the ring Freya had given Caroline worked. Caroline had been able to walk in the sunlight for days, however while she was gifted with the sun back, she felt as though she lost the moon.

“Then why the dress?” Bonnie motioned towards the long black dress that Caroline wore. 

“Because it is not for Elena.” While she was sure her old friend was alive and would be returned to them shortly, she was not certain that Niklaus survived. Seeing him in such pain after drinking Elena’s blood caused him an enormous amount of pain and Caroline could not be sure he was alive. He would have come for her if he was. 

“The magic they performed, that you described, was black magic. If both Elena and Niklaus survived, it would take time for them to gather their strength.” Bonnie pulled Caroline into a hug. “Do not lose hope. There is still time.”

“I hope you’re right.” Caroline pulled away and Bonnie gave her a gentle smile; but then her smile changed and her eyes widened. Bonnie moved toward the window and looked out into the bright and sunny day. Caroline turned around and saw a coach pull in her family’s gravel driveway. The driver stopped the horses, halting the carriage. He hopped down and opened the door. He held out his hand, helping someone down from inside. 

Elena. 

And she wasn’t alone.

Caroline turned and ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. She ran through the corridors she played in as a child, down the stairs her mother used to scold her for going too fast down and towards the front door. She burst through the already open door with tears streaming down her face and marched directly into the sunlight. She did not see Stefan kneeling on the ground in front of Elena, dirtying his pants or Damon who was pale and looked as though he had seen a ghost. 

The only thing she could focus on was Niklaus, who was standing in the sun; enjoying the rays against his very human skin. He came for her. He stood before her in the sunlight and Caroline thought that she had never seen something so perfect. She had only seen him in the moonlight but seeing him as the sunlight beat down upon him made her heart burst. He was whole again.

“I always knew you would be beautiful in the sun.” Niklaus whispered to her. Without another word, Caroline launched herself into his arms. Niklaus held her close and lowered his lips to hers. They kissed slowly not caring about the scene around them. It was chaos, Damon and Stefan were yelling in anger at the sight of their sister kissing a man while Elena and Bonnie just laughed; hugging as they went. Neither Caroline nor Klaus cared because all that was left in that moment was the two of them. 

One could say that Niklaus and Caroline lived happily ever after but that would be misleading. In the end they were happy, certainly. They married, had children and grew old together but they had their trials. Niklaus still transformed at every full moon and Caroline could never remove the daylight ring from her finger for fear of burning in the sun. He had a temper and she was stubborn. Damon and Stefan hated him and the feeling was mutual on Niklaus’s part. It did not help matters that Elena chose to marry neither of the brothers, instead running off to marry Elijah; a move no one expected. 

In the end Niklaus and Caroline lived long life filled love, magic and curses.


End file.
